Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" is a television special of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host a viewer's choice top 10 musical countdown from season 1 of Phineas and Ferb, while Doofenshmirtz disguises his Musical-Video-Mind-Control-Inator as a Musical-Videoclip-Inator. Plot The episode starts with Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram clapping at each other. Monogram greets Danville, Heinz then says that they were taking a break from their normal jobs and asks Monogram about his first name being Francis, to which Monogram said it was spelled with an "I". Monogram explains that they are here to show the viewers about voting for their favorite Phineas and Ferb music videos, and they start by showing number 10 - "Ready for the Bettys". Heinz argues with Monogram about kids wanting to listen to rock and roll, and laments Monogram trying to speak street and shows number 9 - "Queen of Mars". Monogram introduces Cindy, one of the audience until Irving Du Bois pushes her out of the way and shouts "Phineas and Ferb rock! Woo!". Doofenshmirtz wonders why Agent M (who is a monkey) is using a typewriter as a sight gag since most kids likely haven't seen a typewriter before. Monogram cuts their conversation off to show number 8 - "Ain't Got Rhythm". Doofenshmirtz introduced to the audience to his Music Video Clip-inator and explains when he was a child that his parents won't let him watch music videos. Monogram then cuts him off since they don't have time for an emotionally scarring back-story. Heinz tells him he should give him an emotionally scarring front-story, but it doesn't matter that the phrase makes no sense since he has a monster truck. Monogram was about to show number 7 until Doofenshmirtz cuts him off and runs over his foot - "I Love You Mom". Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally stating that his Music Video Clip-inator is actually a Music Video Mind Control-inator and quickly changes the subject to the audience that he's talking about mimes and introduces number 6 - "E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.". Monogram says he plans to save the song as a ringtone, and introduce a special guest with his own theme song: Perry the Platypus. During a brief cut to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, Phineas wonders where Perry is that Ferb tells him that he's a special guest in a music video clip show, to which Phineas replies "Good for him". Back at the studio, Monogram asks Perry about his thoughts about the videos for the show, to which Perry just chatters at him and leaves. Monogram then introduces the audience number 5 - an extended version of "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)". Doofenshmirtz tells the audience for the final four songs, a special video that will enslave the Tri-State Area will play, he then quickly changes the subject by telling them that he has a pie plate carrier that he got from a divorce. After the commercial break, Doofenshmirtz argues that Monogram is getting paid for the show while all he gets is 200 community service hours, but Monogram tells him that the show is just 30 minutes before revealing video number 4 - "Little Brothers". Monogram praises the last song, saying that if he was wearing socks it would have come off. Doofenshmirtz questions him really not wearing socks, Monogram states only for a moment and asks Carl about his socks. Then Monogram shows number 3 - an extended version of "Busted". Monogram asks what Doofenshmirtz is doing, he tells him it's his doom and drops a cage on top of him. Monogram tells Carl to call Perry, and then shows number 2 - "Backyard Beach". Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally that he has triumphed and he's about to show the audience a video he scientifically created that will get stuck in their head. He plays "My Name is Doof".The song started to hypnotize the audience, but Perry arrives and stops the video by pressing the eject button. Doofenshmirtz tries to play the song again, but Perry intervenes. Yet the audience has been fully hypnotized by Doofenshmirtz's song. Monogram then asks Perry if there is something strong to counteract the song. Perry opens a curtain to reveal the number 1 song of the show: a "new extended version, never before seen" of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". As the song goes, the audience is un-hypnotized and Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz out. After it's over, a freed Monogram thanks Perry for stopping Doofenshmirtz and saving the Tri-State Area. He then finishes the music video countdown and asks a now-caged Doofenshmirtz to say goodbye. The doctor states that someday he will get out from the cage but the Major's name will still be Francis. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Isabella Murad as Milly *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Songs Votable Songs *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" *"Busted" *"Little Brothers" *"Backyard Beach" *"Fabulous" *"Ain't Got Rhythm" *"Truck Drivin' Girl" *"I Love You Mom" *"He's a Bully" *"My Nemesis" *"My Undead Mummy" *"When We Didn't Get Along" *"Do Nothing Day" *"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" *"Queen of Mars" *"My Goody Two-Shoes Brother" *"E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S" *"Phinedroids and Ferbots" *"Chains on Me" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"Perry the Platypus" Results #"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (Extended Version) #"Backyard Beach" #"Busted" (Extended Version) #"Little Brothers" #"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" (Extended Version) #"E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S." #"I Love You Mom" #"Ain't Got Rhythm" #"Queen of Mars" #"Ready for the Bettys" 1 ½. "My Name is Doof" Goofs *For the premiere with subtitles, the song that won the eighth place, "Ain't Got Rhythm", has a spelling mistake: The first "you're" in Phineas's subtitle "You're kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" is misspelled as "your", making it "You're kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz drives the monster truck off stage and over Major Monogram's foot, Monogram's eyes, monobrow, and mustache can be seen floating in the air just to the right of him. *In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz says " "No! Not the number one requested Phineas and Ferb song! New extended version, never before seen... NOT THAT!", The Ferbettes are in this order: (from left to right) Adyson, Gretchen, Milly, Isabella. However, after that, they are in reversed order, except for their line in "Gitchee Gitchee Goo (extended)", "Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too", during which they are in this order: Isabella, Milly, Gretchen, Adyson, (from left to right). It changes back and forth. **When the line "When I say I love you" is said, Adyson has only one eyelash instead of two. **Just as in Flop Starz, Isabella's bow is colored to look like her regular bow when the lights are shining on her. Also, when she is wearing her normal dress in the last chorus, her dress has her Fireside uniform's color scheme. Isabella's clothing changes several times throughout the song, including her bow changing to a beret. **Also in the aforementioned song, Ferb's keyboard's orientation of keys changes several times throughout the song, including the gain and loss of keys. Trivia *The introduction reveals Major Monogram's first name: Francis. *If you don't count the music clips, this is the first episode that Candace does not appear in. *Isabella's outfit keeps switching from her normal outfit to her Fireside Girls uniform during the "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" extended video. This is probably due to the fact that parts of the old video for the song was re-used in this extended version. Also, the background changes from "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Reunion Concert" to "PFT". *When Doofenshmirtz holds up his hand to indicate the "final four", his hand is initially up with all of his fingers but his thumb. When he looks at his hand, he realizes that he's only holding up three fingers, so he adds his thumb. This is lampshading the fact that the characters in this show only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *This episode had been taken off the air in the US because of the Bettys song in the episode, which was deemed plagiarism by an actual band called the Bettys. However, the episode ran again in April 2015, with the song intact at #10, and has been rerun several times in the following 18 months ever since. *The introduction at the start of the show is similar to variety shows in the 70's and 80's. *Agent M on a typewriter refers to a famous expression, "A thousand monkeys typing on a thousand typewriters will eventually create Shakespeare." Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television specials Category:Television episodes